Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Genjutsu Mistress
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto takes Kurenai and her daughter Mirai to a fall festival in Konoha where the three of them enjoy some familial bonding while Kurenai and Naruto reflect on their mutual relationship before deciding to take the next step. Naruto/Kurenai. AU. Please F, F, & R.


I….AM…. BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Yes, it's your favorite child of God, DarkChild316 back once again with another hot n' ready lemon in my critically-acclaimed series _**Icha Icha Paradise**_. And this time there's a MILF involved in the fun as Naruto is paired up with the lovely Genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yuhi.

This is one I've been waiting to do for quite some time so let's not waste any more time. Because ladies and gentlemen once again, say it with me now…. _**IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Summary: Naruto takes Kurenai and her daughter Mirai to a fall festival in Konoha where the three of them enjoy some familial bonding while Kurenai and Naruto reflect on their mutual relationship before deciding to take the next step.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of songs in this story.

Notes: This takes place two years after the events of the 4th Shinobi World War meaning Naruto is 19, Kurenai is 34, and Mirai is two. Also, everyone in this story will have their updated look as seen in _**The Last**_ , with the slight difference being that Naruto is now Hokage after having the position passed to him by a now retired Kakashi and, per usual in my stories, Naruto's arm will be fully restored.

* * *

Kurenai glanced herself over in the mirror one more time and found that she was pleased with the simple cherry red kimono and pink sash she wore along with her ebony sandals that matched her hair. She knew she looked great and she knew that her date would feel the same way as well.

"Hey Mama, how do I look?" Kurenai heard her daughter say and she looked beside her to see Mirai in a fall orange kimono with a white sash tied around her waist. Kurenai smiled and picked up her daughter kissing her on the cheek.

"You look very beautiful sweetheart. Naruto will definitely love it when he sees you in this." Kurenai assured her little girl.

"I picked the orange just for him, I can't wait until Big Brother Naru sees it," Mirai said just before the doorbell of Kurenai's home rang throughout the house.

"Looks like you won't have to wait long," Kurenai said before walking over to the front door and opening it to reveal none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. Dressed in his usual black uniform jacket and orange pants with black sandals and red and black-flame patterned haori, the son of Minato and Kushina smiled at the widow of Asuma Sarutobi and her daughter.

"Naruto-kun, you're right on time." Kurenai said as she invited him in and embraced him.

"Aren't I always Kurenai-chan?" Naruto grinned before giving the Genjutsu mistress a loving, but quick kiss on the lips before turning his attention to Mirai.

"And how are we today Little Miss." Naruto sweetly said calling Mirai by her affectionately-given nickname of Little Miss (short for Little Mistress as Naruto called her.)

"Great Big Brother Naru. Do you like my kimono, I picked it out just for you because I thought you'd like the orange?" Mirai asked him and Naruto smiled before kneeling down to give her a big bearhug and a fatherly kiss on the cheek.

"You thought right Mirai-chan, that kimono looks perfect on you, I definitely approve." Naruto complimented and Mirai beamed before hugging Naruto and Kurenai smiled at the two.

"I hate to break up this touching scene, but if we don't get going soon we're going to miss the start of the festival." Kurenai reminded both her daughter and her date and both nodded in agreement.

"Alright everybody ready, let's go out and have a fun night on the town." Naruto said before the trio left Kurenai's home for the festival.

As they walked to the festival Naruto and Kurenai both thought about how far their relationship had come. It has started off fairly simple at first, with Naruto simply helping Kurenai and Mirai at any opportunity he could to help try and, in his own words: "help fill the void left behind after Asuma's death."

At first, Kurenai insisted that she could handle things on her own, but Naruto was insistent on being there not just for her, but especially for Mirai. Naruto had told her that he felt a great deal of empathy for young Mirai not having a father figure around like he did growing up and he wanted to not only be a help to her as a mother but to be an older brother/father figure to Mirai.

After seeing Naruto's heart in the matter, Kurenai knew that it would be selfish not to let him help her and he ultimately became an integral part of her and Mirai's life's over the last two years since the end of the war. Soon their relationship began to blossom from a familial relationship to a more romantic relationship and Mirai was all for it.

"Mama, look at all the rides and games." Mirai excitedly said as she pointed to all the stalls and fun rides of the festival with all the people of the village in attendance having a good time.

"It certainly looks like a fun atmosphere that's for sure. So, what do you want to do first?" Kurenai asked her young daughter who thought for a moment.

"I want Big Brother Naru to win me a prize." Mirai said and Naruto chucked and patted the girl's head.

"Mirai-chan, don't worry. Because before this night is out, I'll have won you not just one prize, but 3 prizes. You have my word on that." Naruto declared and Kurenai, knowing Naruto was never one to go back on his word would deliver on his promise and the trio walked through the festival before coming to a stop at a shooting game with a paint gun.

Naruto smiled at the game and using his exceptional marksman skills, he easily shot down all of the targets on the game with relative ease, setting a new high score in the process. This won both Kurenai and Mirai a prize of stuffed animals from the game (Kurenai's being a tiger, and Mirai's being a fox) before moving on.

The three of them continued through the festival before coming to a stop at a ringer game. Once again using the skills he'd learned from his shinobi training, he was able to toss the rings over the bottles with ease and won Mirai and Kurenai both signed scroll posters of himself in his Six Path's Sage attire.

"Well, I'd say we've been cleaning house today wouldn't you say Kurenai-chan?" Naruto asked the raven-haired genjutsu mistress.

"We certainly have, or I should say YOU certainly have Naruto-kun. But don't forget, you still have one more prize left to win Mirai." Kurenai reminded him and Naruto chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry, I haven't forgotten and I've already picked out where I'm going to get Little Miss's last prize from. Follow me.' Naruto said as he lead Kurenai and Mirai along and the two curiously followed him along until he came to a stop at a goldfish scooping stall.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru, Temari, you guys here trying to win a goldfish as well?" Naruto said as he noticed the blonde-haired Sand kunoichi and her laidback boyfriend at the stall as well.

"Oh, hi Naruto I was just trying to win a goldfish for myself and Shikamaru. I assume you came to do the same for yourself and Kurenai-sama? Temari asked him.

"Well it's more for little Mirai-chan here, but yeah, I came to see if I could try to win one for them too." Naruto said and Mirai grinned.

"Didn't you say you always used to lose whenever you tried this Big Brother Naru?" Mirai grinned and Kurenai couldn't help but chuckle as well at how true her daughter's words were.

"That's right, but that was then and this is now. I'm making sure that you ladies are going home with a fish." Naruto said and Temari smiled at his determination to make Mirai and Kurenai happy.

"In that case, here's a few tips: the less water you scoop up, the better. So, when you place the fish handle into the water and then scoop it out of the water, try holding it at a slight angle. Also, you want to catch the goldfish from its head, not its tail." Shikamaru spoke up and Naruto looked at the insect lover and nodded and following his instructions perfectly, Naruto was able to win a goldfish on his first try.

"Thanks a lot, Shikamaru. But how did you know how to catch those goldfish so easily?" Naruto asked him.

"Please, that process was so easy to figure out anyone could have done it. If I'd really wanted to do it, I probably could have won her the goldfish on my first try." Shikamaru confessed before his blonde date looked him dead in the eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Then why didn't you." Temari said, calling his bluff making Shikamaru nervously sweat and Naruto chuckled at the antics of the two before handing over his newly won goldfish to Kurenai.

"I believe that's three prizes now Kurenai-chan." Naruto said with a smile and Kurenai smiled back.

"It certainly is Naruto-kun, just like you promised as always. So, now what should we do?" Kurenai asked."

"I'm actually a little hungry right about now. Let's go grab something to eat." Naruto said and Mirai and Kurenai nodded in agreement before saying goodbye to Shikamaru and Temari and Shikamaru watched his former sensei's widow walk away with Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Pretty funny isn't it, seeing him dating her. It's almost hard to believe." Temari said with a smile of her own.

"No kidding, it's kinda hard to process sometimes. I mean, Naruto and I were in the same class together, and Asuma-sensei was married to Kurenai. Now it looks like Kurenai is falling for my best friend. I don't know what to think sometimes." Shikamaru said in confusion before Temari put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shika, sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with. Sometimes people come into your life that are put there for a reason. I don't think it's any different for Naruto with Kurenai."

"I think as crazy as this may sound, God put Naruto in Kurenai's life for a reason. And look how much of an effect it's had on her, you don't think Kurenai is happier than she's ever been?

"You don't think Mirai loves Naruto to death. I think it's pretty obvious to anyone who's seen those three together that they're as happy as can be when they're around one another." Temari wisely said and Shikamaru smiled at his girlfriend's sensible logic.

"You're right, thanks Temari. I needed to hear that." Shikamaru said and Temari grinned at her lover before they continued enjoying the festival.

~Later~

Naruto and Kurenai sat in the cab of a Ferris wheel with Mirai taking a nap in Kurenai's lap. The two were both enjoying red candy apples while enjoying the view they had of the sunset overlooking the village.

"What a fun day it's been huh Kurenai-chan?" Naruto asked the genjutsu mistress.

"It certainly has Naruto-kun, you said you were going to show myself and Mirai the most fun we've ever had and as usual, you held true to your word. Thank you." Kurenai said.

"Glad I could do it Kurenai-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Not just for today, but for everything you've done for Mirai and myself. You've made the two of us happier than we've ever been. And thanks to you, I've finally been able to move on from losing Asuma. So, thank you, for coming into both of our lives." Kurenai gratefully said and Naruto reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Kurenai-chan, the reason I did all of that was because it was the right thing to do. I know Asuma wouldn't have wanted the two of you to be sad forever, especially not you."

"So, I decided to be the steady influence that I think Asuma would have wanted you both to have in your lives. I think I owed at least that much to you after all you did for me when I was younger." Naruto said and Kurenai smiled at his kind-hearted words before framing his face with one hand and giving him a loving kiss on the lips.

The blonde sage and the raven-haired genjutsu mistress melted into the kiss while stroking each other's cheek. Naruto began running his fingers through Kurenai's raven-colored locks and they both groaned as their tongues sensuously licked each other while ruby eyes gazed deeply into ultramarine eyes and they continued to kiss until their ride ended. Kurenai woke Mirai and the three got off with Naruto holding Kurenai's hand and Mirai riding on Naruto's shoulders.

"Well, I guess I'd better get you ladies home then." Naruto said before Kurenai kissed him on the cheek.

"Please, stay with me tonight Naruto-kun." Kurenai said and Naruto smiled at the raven-haired woman before arriving at Kurenai's home. They set their shoes at the door and went inside before Kurenai put Mirai to bed and once she was peacefully sleeping, Kurenai guided Naruto into her room and closed the door.

Naruto hung his haori on the back of the door and kissed Kurenai again. Kurenai eagerly returned the kiss while placing her hands on his chest. Kurenai unbuttoned his shirt and Naruto rolled his shoulders allowing it to fall off and Kurenai ran her hands across his toned, muscular chest.

Naruto moaned into the kiss before reaching for the obi of Kurenai's kimono. He looked into Kurenai's eyes and she nodded before Naruto loosened the sash and her kimono fell off leaving the genjutsu mistress in a black bra and thong. Kurenai then returned the favor by removing his pants leaving the blonde Sage in his boxers, and she could see that his manhood was already starting to awaken.

Kurenai guided Naruto back towards the bed and laid him back on the bed before crawling on top of him. She whispered into his ear and he nodded before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, freeing her ample breasts. Naruto's eyes were glued to their alluring appearance before immediately palming and groping them. Naruto smiled as he massaged and squeezed Kurenai's bosom while she smiled down at him.

Kurenai softly moaned as she felt Naruto's fingers rubbing and tenderly massaging them with good consideration. He leaned forward and began licking her neck to further arouse her and Naruto grew hard within his trousers as he fondled and caressed her bosom as she remained on her hands over him.

Her breathing grew erratic as her tits quickly turn hard once the blonde focused his attention on circling and lightly brushing them. He lay on his back and Kurenai crawled upon until her breasts were an inch from his face. Naruto seized her tits and twisted them while smothering his face into her cleavage.

Naruto smiled as he pressed his face into Kurenai's bosom as he lightly squeezed and tweaked her tits. She smiled down at him as he licked the inside of her cleavage and she began swaying her rear as she felt herself starting to become wet from his teasing. The blonde removed his head from her cleavage and pressed her breasts together as he licked both her tits while pulling them downward.

She closed her eyes and whimpered as her nipples hardened enough from his touch. Naruto carefully bit into Kurenai's breast and carefully gnawed on it while taking to pinching her bud. As he worked his canines on her orb, she noticed him groaning and felt his manhood through his boxers touching her crouch.

This only made her smile and she blushed from the pressure his canines put on her breasts. Next, he released it and placed his mouth on her tit before suckling it with his fingers now squeezing that very mound. Naruto moaned while rubbing his lips together on Kurenai's bud and tweaking the other one while her cheeks grew red with lust.

Kurenai looked down at him as she moaned and he kept his lips on her nipple for some time before freeing it. Taking the opportunity, she smothered her lips against his and he wrapped his arm around her back with his hand rubbing the back of her head. Kurenai's breasts squished against his chest and they moaned in their passionate kiss/embrace.

Both shinobi moaned in their kiss and stared into each other's eyes while Naruto's hands traveled to her rear. He placed his hands on rear and smiled before rolling over; placing her on her back. Naruto pulled his head back and stared down at Kurenai's thong before smiling at her. She smiled back before he slid off her thong and found himself staring at her womanhood.

He immediately started licking into her womanhood and Kurenai moaned as she felt his tongue enter her walls. Naruto's fingers kept her folds apart as his tongue ventured into her walls and lashed against her arousal while she lay on the bed moaning. The blonde's tongue licked into Kurenai's pussy and she closed her eyes in bliss as his fingers rubbed her folds.

She felt his licks reaching deep into her wetness and retained her blush as he tasted her insides. Naruto's member throbbed within his boxers while tasting Kurenai's innards and she reached down to rub her clit as she palmed her breast. She fondled it and licked her tit as he teased her folds and built her arousal to higher levels.

She loudly moaned as his tongue dug and wagged about within her body and slobbered on her wetness. Naruto balanced himself on his knees while licking Kurenai's warmth and wriggling his fingers on her folds while she remained on her back the entire time. He moaned at how well she tasted and wiggled his tongue on her warmth with her wetness increased due to her self-groping.

Kurenai's hand brushed on her clit and she moaned while now licking her own breast. Naruto's licking was suddenly replaced by his fingers as he started licking her folds instead and she moaned with glee at this sudden switch before he rested alongside her with his fingers still within her pussy. His free hand cupped her breast and started suckling her bud while digging into her arousal.

She looked to him and loudly signified her oncoming orgasm before it suddenly happened with her release drenching his fingers. Smirking, he brought his fingers to Kurenai's mouth and she licked his fingers clean. He then chuckled before standing on the bed and looked down to see Kurenai slide his boxers off of him and she was impressed by his size.

" _He's as big as Asuma, maybe even more."_ Kurenai thought to herself before she immediately smothered her breasts together on his member and he moaned at her warm cleavage surrounding his length.

Kurenai's tongue targeted the veins on Naruto's shaft as she began to lick his cock and rubbed her breasts together on his manhood. He moaned as the red-eyed genjutsu mistress pressed her mounds on his tower and she smiled at how hard he felt. Naruto moaned as he pumped his cock through her cleavage and she rubbed her tongue on his manhood.

She chuckled as she licked the emerging foreskin and lathered it before it was completely soaked at the head before planting her mouth his erection and he shuddered as the tip of his cannon was engulfed by her saliva. She rubbed and massaged the blonde's manhood with her ample cleavage as she pumped her head on his tower.

Naruto placed his hand on Kurenai's head as she shot her mouth down his cock as it jetted into her bobbing mounds and mouth alike. He smiled at her as she pleasured his member and was astounded at how far it reached down her throat. Despite not initially breathing properly upon taking it into her mouth, she overcame this problem and stirred her tongue around his foreskin.

Naruto's manhood flew into Kurenai's mouth and she moaned as it throbbed in anticipation of his eventual orgasm. The sage and genjutsu mistress moaned in unison as she kneaded and squeezed her orbs on his erection. She opened her mouth before blowing on his saliva-soaked foreskin and he shuddered before she licked the tip of his member.

This was the last straw for Naruto as his cum erupted from his length and splattered on Kurenai's face. His semen dripped down her face and trailed down into her cleavage before she licked what was closest to her mouth while he panted. Naruto caught his breath as Kurenai finished gulping down his cum and freed his manhood. He sat down and she lowered herself to sit in front of him before straddling him.

Naruto placed his hands on her waist with her warmth just over his manhood. The pair looked into each other's eyes as she lowered her crevice onto his awaiting cock and either shinobi moaned from her warmth taking him in as he spread her walls along the way.

Despite not being a virgin, Kurenai groaned at his size while Naruto did likewise from her warmth and tightness before he sat upright while placing his hands on her peach to hold her close and their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she started thrusting against him and he followed suit by ramming his manhood into her pussy after believing she was adjusted to his size.

The pair caressed the other while holding on and the bed began loudly squeaking while she rode him. Her breasts shot into the air as the kiss slowly ended and Naruto lie back as she grinded his ascending hardness. With her face as crimson as her eyes, she placed her hands on his shoulder and pectoral while her derriere was met by his lunging lap.

Naruto moaned as he felt Kurenai's warmth sucking him in and his foreskin relentless striking against her tunnels. She loudly mewled as she thrust down onto his erection and he watched her breasts heaved into the air. The lights above illuminated her attractiveness as his hands moved to Kurenai's hips and she looked down from feeling his hardness flying into her depths.

As her womb was repeatedly struck against, she leaned forward and her breasts swayed just above Naruto as his eyes followed their every jiggle. He kissed the closest tit before planting his lips on it and suckled it as she brushed her fingers through his locks. The pair was awestruck by how incredible they felt and Kurenai moaned as his suckling became gnawing on her quaking globe.

The sage pounded into Kurenai's wetness with her hips descending onto him and she brought her entrance down onto him with semen building within his ascending balls. As it started to gather from them into his hilt, he moved his hands to her breasts while continuing to gnaw on her flesh as his tower soared into her wetness and he squeezed them in his hold.

Tears of pleasure built in Kurenai's eyes as she felt her G-spot being thrashed against and her moans became ecstatic screams of pleasure as she sat atop him. Though they weren't loud enough to awaken Mirai, she wailed from his member striking deeply into her and he moaned while his fingers and canines worked magic on her breasts.

Sweat ran down their bodies as their hips worked in sync and his cannon grew within her contracting womanhood as her hands remained planted on him for balance. He groaned in response to the semen building in his pulsating manhood as his foreskin traveled through her scorching tunnels and slammed against her core as her hips came down.

Naruto's face became red as he opened his mouth and smothered his face into her globe while licking her bobbing tit. She ran her hand through his neck and held him to her chest as he groped her bosom as the other swung into the air. As their orgasms were growing closer, Naruto's fingers kneaded and caressed the soft flesh as Kurenai rode him while brushing her hand across his forehead.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and her nails began to dig into him as she held onto him. They touched foreheads and deeply looked into the other's eyes as they heavily panted while she rubbed the back of his head. He similarly brushed her bangs aside just before her walls squeezed his pulsating manhood and her stomach was swamped by his torrent of seeds.

Kurenai and Naruto both stiffened as semen exploded from her pussy onto his lap and poured into a lake underneath his testicles. The ecstatic screams and moans died down as the pair relaxed against the other while catching their breaths. Since asking if the sex was good was completely pointless, Naruto's lips pressed against Kurenai's and her arms wrapped around the back of his neck.

She fell against him and caressed him while he did the same. A moment later, Kurenai found herself lying on her back with her legs spread apart and Naruto placed his hands on either side of her. His cock approached her folds and he kissed her again before burying his manhood within her entrance and began to pummel into her.

Kurenai wrapped her arms around Naruto's backside while he sent his member pounding into her walls and she bucked her hips with his hands resting on her breasts. The pair moaned as they versed hips and their eyes stayed closed as their tongues fought against the other.

The bed squeaked once again from Naruto's great thrusts and Kurenai's eyes remained shut as he drove himself into her grinding womanhood. His fingers excessively held onto her breasts and he lifted the left one before guiding it through her long locks until it touched her cheek. Naruto lovingly caressed her cheek and her nails began digging into his backside as she held onto him.

The impacts of their flesh colliding against one another sounded throughout the room with the squeaking of the bed accompanying it and their muffled moans could barely be heard. His foreskin thrashed and rammed against her fiery insides while her grinding caused her to grow tighter on him.

Their tongues feverishly battled and wet the other with lustful intent as she tightly held onto her beloved sage while he thundered through her folds. The blonde's manhood rocketed into her depths and he felt her uterus beginning to open for his eventual release.

Kurenai once again found herself amazed at his size and speed while he rocketed into her pussy before their lips separated for her loud moans to sound. Naruto and Kurenai finally opened their eyes as Naruto's blue-hues stared into Kurenai's red-hues and sweat began boiling down their foreheads once more.

He squeezed and toyed with her breasts bobbing nonstop in his hold and she wailed with undying lust. The blonde freed her breasts and gripped her ankles before he crouched while simultaneously raising her lower body. Naruto held onto her ankles and drove his stiffness into her warmth as this allowed him to go deeper.

As his cannon jetted in her core, tears poured from Kurenai's eyes and her smile became wider by the minute. Kurenai's arms fanned out and tightly clutched the sheets as Naruto's movements rocked her body. He flew through her womanhood and he slowly licked at her calves with her skyward moans encouraging him not to stop.

Her eyes lit with ecstasy as she received his powerful thrusts and she continued to shake her hips against his movements. Soon enough, her pussy continued to tighten around him and his cock's throbbing again increased inside of her. Naruto gritted his teeth as his balls tightened yet again while soaring and semen began building up inside of his glory with Kurenai's warmth ready to accept his release.

The couple's moans rose to another octave as he thrust against her and she loudly squealed from her walls once again wrapping around him. The second that occurred, Kurenai felt her womb overflow with his seeds while the other half of it sprayed from her folds and poured onto the bed.

Naruto's hardness remained inside of Kurenai until the orgasm ended and he freed himself from her snatch. He sat next to her and welcomed her head into his lap as she panted with his fingers brushing through her locks. She then turned away from him and lie on her front before Naruto placed his hands on her cheeks with his erection returning into her tunnels.

His lap rocketed forward as his erection pounded through her folds and her breasts squished against the squeaking mattress. Naruto sat back and brought Kurenai into his lap with the genjutsu mistress now bucking her hips atop his. She looked down as his growth accelerated into her warmth and stirred her insides about with his great speed.

Kurenai whimpered from his thrusts while he licked the crane of her neck and his crotch smacked against her plump derriere as his hands traveled to her heaving globes. Naruto's fingers groped and played with her bosom while smothering the flesh. Her small waist shook on his glory and she looked back at Naruto as she grew tighter on him thanks to his excessive groping.

Naruto's licks moved to her earlobe and he began nibbling it for a short time as she felt his breath against her neck. The genjutsu mistress's hips descended each time his did the opposite and she looked back at him to finding ultramarine eyes again looking into her ruby ones.

Naruto and Kurenai feverishly started licking the other's tongue and their eyes stayed open until their lips met. Naruto freed Kurenai's left globe to frame her face and caressed her cheek while she rode the young man's member. As her scorching channels again sucked in his foreskin, he moaned in the kiss and used his index finger and thumb to clutch her tit while the rest of his fingers rubbed her globe.

With both their temples wet with sweat, Naruto brushed his fingers through Kurenai's raven locks and she did the same with his blonde locks and both lovers felt the end approaching. The blushing pair moaned from his throbbing glory within her tightness and his balls once again ascended within his genital pouch.

Both her juices and his semen sprayed out of her pussy and oozed onto the bed as their lips stayed sealed. They stayed like this for a few moments before separating and Naruto lie back on the bed with Kurenai cuddling up close to him with him holding her dearly.

"You know, I almost thought I'd never love again after Asuma died, I guess I'm glad I was wrong Naruto-kun." Kurenai said and Naruto smiled at the raven-haired woman before kissing her.

"You know what the old saying is: 'Never say never Kurenai-chan.'" Naruto said and Kurenai chuckled at him before the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Whew, and finally I'm done with this one. I've gotta say this may have been the hardest _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ lemon I've ever had to write simply because of the fact that I had such a hard time thinking of what to do for this story. Thankfully, with a little help from my mentor _**Raptorcloak**_ , who was nice enough to help me come up with the plotline for this story, I was finally able to get this one done.

Overall, 2017 has not been a great year in terms of story writing for me. Thanks to my increased workload in college (which doesn't look like it's going to be slowing down going into my Graduate Year beginning next fall) I've only been able to write a grand total of three stories this year. But hopefully, next year will be a MUCH more productive year in terms of story writing for me.

So, on that note I have a few announcements to make. First of all, beginning in the Summer of 2018, I will be starting my first non-lemon story titled _**"Grand Magic Games X797."**_ As the name implies, this will be a Fairy Tail story set four years after the end of the series and will begin with Team Natsu's return to Fairy Tail from their 100-Year Quest and will be set around the concept of the Grand Magic Games with my own unique spin on it. Trust me when I say this story will be action-packed from start to finish.

Also, I've finally decided that next year in 2018 will finally see the debut of my long-anticipated _**Video Game Vixens**_ series. Now I already have a release date picked out, and I won't say when it is. But, I will say this: if you know your video game history AND if you know what's the one video game franchise that I've been a life-long fan of since I was a kid (I think I've mentioned it quite a few times in my stories and on my profile), then you should be able to guess when the release date of my first story will be!

Well, I had fun with this one as frustrating as it was at times. I only hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy bringing it to you. Until next time, when we'll see Shizune paired up with our favorite blonde sage, tell me about what you guys thought of this one and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. I'm _**DarkChild316**_ , and I'll see you soon.

 _ **HAVE A NICE DAY!**_


End file.
